The start
by agent.music.art
Summary: The well but written from Skye's POV


Happy Halloween! Here is a one shot that takes place during the well. I hope you all like it!

Skye's POV

I wanted to cry. Ward screamed at me. Why? She was my SO. I had a crush on him. I wish he could feel the same. I wish he could feel. I left the lab after Ward's outburst and cried silently alone in my bunk. FitzSimmons's comforting works didn't mean anything to me. As the final battle erupted I saw Ward getting his *** kicked. I couldn't take I any longer.

I took the staff myself and it unleashed a whole new set of nightmares. Memories of my mission, of me almost dying. Losing Clint, seeing Coulson dead. It was all too much. I started beating the s*** out of the guys. A knife landed in my arm. I felt like curling up in a ball and crying but I didn't. I fought the guys until I was the only one standing. That was my defying moment.

I pulled the knife out of my arm and dropped it on the floor. I didn't know what to do next. I saw Simmons running at me. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh my god there was a knife in your arm. Simmons asked liked a concerned parent. I'm fine Jemma. I've been through worse. I said with a small smile. Oh bloody hell. Fitz says and looks at my arm. It's gushing red with blood. I fall backwards a little bit and then my vision goes blurry and my whole world goes black.

I wake up minutes? hours? days? weeks? months? years? later and look around. I'm in the lab. You've only been out for a hour or so. A voice behind me says. I look at the figure and its Coulson. Why did you do it? Coulson asks. I had to find out what it was for myself. I say in a small voice like I'm 3. Look Skye your like a daughter to me (A/N in the girl in the flower dress episode Skye never betrayed the team or knew Miles) well I've know you since you were born. I know this is an important mission to you but you have to let the team know. Coulson says in his 'fatherly' voice. I have to do this and make things right. I say as I get out of bed. Where are you going. Coulson asks. I was kidnapped when I was 16 and shot in the heart. I can handle this. I say and I walk out of the bus. Wait we're in a hotel so let me get you your room keys. After I got my stuff and settled in my room I went to find Ward.

I found Ward at the bar talking to the bartender. I mean this girl can be so obnoxious and always talks. Ward says to the bartender. Ladies are nuts but you love them. The bartender says. I think I'm going to stop drinking or I'm going to pass out. Ward says as he pays and leaves the bar. Ward walks out of the bar and into the elevator where I am waiting. What do you want? Ward asks in a gruff voice. To talk. I say. Yeah right you just talk and talk with your annoying voice. Ward says as he walks into his room and I follow. You wouldn't understand because you have a poop as people skills and only combat skills. You are the worst specialist at communicating. Even after what I went through I still handle life better than you. You call me annoying when you don't know anything about me. Your SO (A/N just pretend his SO is Coulson) is a greater man then you'll ever be. I say and I'm next to him bye his bed. Ward just looks at me with a shocked look on his face. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I guess I'll get going. I say. Ward grands my arm and I go to attack him but then her realizes something. Your agent Barton 2 also know as agent 35. Ward says. My tears finally start escaping and Ward pulls me into his arms. I'm so sorry, Skye. Ward says and he hold me closer to his chest. I was breaking down in his arms.

Ward continued to calm me down as I let my emotions go. I'm sorry I cried all over you. I said embarrassed. Don't apologize for being human. Ward says. I know War- I said but Ward cut me off. It Grant. You've know me since I was 16. War- I mean Grant said. I know Grant but I shouldn't be crying over small things. I say. Look at me. Ward says. I look at him and he sneaks a hand under my chin and kisses me. I kiss him back.

This was the start of their new relationship


End file.
